Laserlight
by schizophreniaa
Summary: Дженна выходит замуж за человека, который любит её, больше, чем жизнь. Перевод "Laserlight" by Aster Rose


_В мгновение ночи___

Я свалился с небес__

Тогда, ты запала в мою душу.__

И мое сердце начало биться__

И я вздохнул полной грудью__

И голос в моей голове кричит__

Я жив!

Она никогда не представляла, что в её жизни может произойти что-то, вроде этого. Даже если и думала, то она видела в этой роли Аларика, но нет, это был не он. Вместо этого она проводила день с семьей, друзьями, и человеком, который любит её больше жизни. В данной ситуации это означало очень сильную любовь, потому что этот человек технически мертв. Поправив макияж, Дженна встала, позволив упасть халату на пол. Бюстгальтер лилейно-белого и голубого цветов, который был на ней, равно как и мальчишеские шортики, подчеркивали её загар, заставляя её улыбаться отражению в зеркале. Он сказал, что она нравится ему в синем. На стуле, слева от нее, лежит белое шелковое платье с кристаллами Swarovski. Одно плечо на платье было открыто, и сидело на девушке, подобно второй коже. В магазине, перемерив много платьев, она поняла, что оно было идеальным

Её светлые волосы лежали на одном плече, завитые так, что спадали на плечи подобно золотым волнам. У нее были простые ювелирные изделия, и она поморщилась, когда увидела синие туфли на платформе, которые Кэролайн заставила её надевать. Хотя, позже ей пришлось признать, что они сидели отлично. Раздался стук в дверь, и Елена, с Кэролайн и Бонни позади, проскочили внутрь. Каждая из них выглядела отлично в синем платье подружки невесты.

— Почти пора, Дженна, — сказала Елена, беря платье, которое предстоит одеть тете. Впихнув тетю в платье, они заметили, что она запрокидывает голову, пытаясь удержать слезы, текущие по её щекам, но когда Кэролайн начала наносить розовые тени, она не сдержалась.

— Перестань, — сказала нежно Бонни. Она сама была помолвлена, и не могла удержаться, чтобы не заплакать вместе с подругой. Дженна раскрыла свои объятья, обнимая молодую ведьму, которая была ей как сестра, — Ты заставляешь меня плакать, — прошептала она.

—Это моя свадьба, а ты рыдаешь. Напомни мне сделать тоже самое, когда будешь выходить за Деймона, — коллективный смех наполнил комнату, и они стали добавлять последние штрихи к макияжу и прическе Дженны. Кэролайн принесла белую лилию и приспособила её в волосах женщины.

— Великолепно, — сказала вампирша.

_Ты и я, лицом к лицу___

И я так много могу сказать,__

Эти слова, всегда выглядели, как молчание__

Слышишь, эта комната начинает ходить ходуном__

А мир начинает содрогаться__

Они продолжают говорить, говорить, говорить__

Но мы идем, идем, к звездам__

Сегодня ночью, ночью

Торжество проходило ночью, потому что у большинства присутствующих не было колец, которые позволяли им находиться на солнце. Десятки свечей освещали дорожку к алтарю на заднем дворе особняка Сальваторе. Под большим навесом, в паре метров, рассаживались гости. Дженне нужно было его увидеть. Ей нужно быть готовой к встречи с ним, потому что каждый раз, когда она видела его лицо, она теряла дар речи. Каждый раз, когда она видела его тело, она застывала, и хотела убедиться, что это не произойдет в столь ответственный момент. С помощью Бонни, они наложили заклинание невидимости на нее, чтобы она могла мельком на него взглянуть. От увиденного, у нее перехватило дыхание, и чтобы вернуться в реальность, ей пришлось прикусить себе щеку. Она не раз видела его в костюме, но в смокинге он был совершенно другим. Лучше. Он стоял рядом с Деймоном и Стефаном, держа руки в карманах, и улыбаясь. Она не могла слышать их разговор, но было понятно, что они говорили о чем-то хорошем, потому что все они улыбались.

—Ну, Дженна, - прошептала Кэролайн, - Готова? — она толкнула её в тень, чтобы Бонни сняла заклинание. Когда она это сделала, она увидела, что её щеки были красными.

— Конечно.

_Ты как лазер, сжигаешь,_

Сжигаешь меня

Ты как лазер, сжигаешь,

Сжигаешь меня.

Пение Бонни заполнило все пространство. Каждое слово, которое вылетало из её уст, успокаивало Дженну. Она чувствовала, что все взгляды были прикованы к ней, когда Елена и Джереми шли с ней к алтарю. Несмотря на то, что к ней было приковано всеобщее внимание, её глаза смотрели только на него. Всякий раз, когда он смотрел на нее, ей казалось, что он смотрит прямиком в её душу. Чем ближе она была к арке, тем сильнее билось её сердце. Она пыталась отвести взгляд от него, но казалось, что он держал её, а его подмигивание заставило её усмехнуться.

_С тобой, я чувствую себя лучше,_

С тобой, я чувствую себя безопаснее

Рядом с тобой, я чувствую, что могу прожить еще один день.

Их клятвы были просты. Большинство из того, что они хотели сказать, было слишком личное для публики, поэтому они ограничились простыми словами любви. — С тобой я чувствую себя безопасной, — сказала она ему, — Я знаю, что я в безопасности, а ты даришь мне свою заботу и любовь, — он погладил её по щеке, когда она говорила. Её голова наклонилась к его ладони, а позади них Кэролайн начала бормотать сентиментальные вещи, за чем последовал коллективный смех, и усмешка волнующейся Дженны.

_С тобой, я чувствую себя лучше,_

С тобой, я чувствую себя безопаснее 

— Я дарю тебе мою жизнь. Всю её, Дженна, — сказал он. Она знала, что он имел ввиду вечность, и не имела ничего против этого. Она хотела любить его, так долго, как только сможет. Он был немногословным мужчиной, но они могли говорить друг с другом часами. И любовь этих двоих, не нуждалась в словах, потому что их глаза говорили намного больше. Она чувствовала любовь даже в прикосновениях, и когда после слов священника он поцеловал её, она оставила все свои сомнения позади.

После того, как он поцеловал её, как жену, он наклонился к её уху так, что только она могла его услышать и прошептал:

— Я люблю тебя, — на что она улыбнулась, нежно погладив его:

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Элайджа.

_И я не хочу чтобы все было иначе._


End file.
